


Beach Day

by Izzyfandoms



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, literally no plot this is just some random fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyfandoms/pseuds/Izzyfandoms
Summary: “Virgil, you know I love you, right?”Virgil lifted a hand, creating shade over his eyes to keep the glaring sun from blinding him as he turned to squint suspiciously at his boyfriend.The couple was sat together on the beach, huddled together on one towel, watching the waves and watching their friends as they splashed around and played in the sea. There were no clouds in the sky, nothing to block the brightness of the sun except Virgil’s hand over his own face.Beaches weren’t really Virgil’s thing. He preferred being inside, and, in his opinion, storms and rain were much better than the hot, humid heat of the Summer.“I get the feeling I’m going to regret saying yes,” he told Thomas flatly.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Beach Day

“Virgil, you know I love you, right?”

Virgil lifted a hand, creating shade over his eyes to keep the glaring sun from blinding him as he turned to squint suspiciously at his boyfriend.

The couple was sat together on the beach, huddled together on one towel, watching the waves and watching their friends as they splashed around and played in the sea. There were no clouds in the sky, nothing to block the brightness of the sun except Virgil’s hand over his own face.

Beaches weren’t really Virgil’s thing. He preferred being inside, and, in his opinion, storms and rain were much better than the hot, humid heat of the Summer.

“I get the feeling I’m going to regret saying yes,” he told Thomas flatly.

Thomas made a sound that was halfway between exaggerated offense – a habit he seemed to have picked up from his older brother, Roman, which always gave Virgil a feeling of equal exasperation and fondness – and entertained laughter. He leant closer, gently bumping his elbow against Virgil’s side and shifting even closer to him, pressing up against Virgil’s side.

“Come on,” Thomas laughed. “Would I ever do anything to hurt you?”

Virgil continued to squint suspiciously at him. “Hurt? No. But annoy? Yes.”

“Aww, would I do that?”

“Yes,” Virgil said bluntly.

Thomas laughed again, a little louder this time. “Come on, Virge. You know I love you, right?”

There was a beat, where Virgil continued to stare suspiciously at his boyfriend. Thomas reacted by doing his best innocent expression, which, of course, only made Virgil’s suspicion of him grow. But, after only a moment, Virgil sighed.

“Okay, fine,” he said, gesturing vaguely with the hand not shielding him from the sun. “Yeah, yeah, you love me. I love you. What is it?”

“Aww, you love me?”

Virgil gave Thomas a flat look, and didn’t say anything in response to that.

Thomas laughed again. “Okay, okay. The  _ point  _ is that... well, you know I love you, and therefore you know that when I say  this, I only mean the best.”

Virgil’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t like where this is going.”

Thomas  shrugged , and gave Virgil a slightly sheepish, apologetic smile.

“Why are you wearing your hoodie at the beach?”

“Oh,” Virgil said.

He looked down at himself, at his hoodie, which he was wearing over a purple t-shirt and black swimming trunks. He blinked, looking a little startled, though Thomas wasn’t sure whether that was because he hadn’t expected Thomas to point that out, or if he’d just completely forgotten that he was wearing it.

Thomas leant forward, taking Virgil’s free hand in one of his own, and using the other to slowly run his thumb over Virgil’s knuckles.

“It’s, like, a bazillion degrees out, and I feel like I’m going to boil in just  _ this _ ,” Thomas said, looking down at his own outfit – just swimming trunks and flipflops. “I have no idea how you’re still alive in all those clothes, and I’m just a teeny tiny bit concerned you are going to die.”

Virgil huffed. “I’m not going to  _ die _ .”

“Fine, fine, you’re going to pass out.”

“I’m not going to pass out, either.”

Thomas gave Virgil a flat look of disbelief. “Do you remember what happened the last time you told me that? About, I don’t know, a month ago?”

“No,” Virgil lied immediately.

Thomas’s look of disbelief only strengthened, and he didn’t even need to say anything – just stare at Virgil – for his boyfriend to sigh and give in.

“Fine, I... I passed out.”

“You passed out,” Thomas nodded. “So, forgive me for worrying about you when you already look like you’re overheating and about three seconds from melting on the spot.”

“But I like my hoodie.”

“I like it, too,” Thomas agreed, before grinning. “And I admire your commitment to the aesthetic but  _ please _ , I’d rather keep my boyfriend un-melted, thank you very much.”

Virgil snorted. “I don’t think that’s a word.”

Thomas laughed again. “Who are you, Logan?” He teased.

“I wish. I’d get so much more done with a brain like his.”

Thomas nodded, humming in agreement. “You’re right, you’re right. It’s a shame he couldn’t make it, but at least Pat stayed behind with him.”

“He’s not exactly the beach type, either,” Virgil added. “I think he’d just sit here and read, and then complain about getting sand everywhere and talk about how he just could have stayed and read at home.”

Thomas chuckled. “Oh, exactly and- hold on, are you trying to distract me?”

This time, it was Virgil’s turn with the shrug and the sheepish expression.

“Sorry.”

“Come on,” Thomas said. “If you take off your hoodie, I’ll give you kisses.”

“You’d kiss me either way.”

“Well, yes, but if you take off the hoodie, you get kisses and life. And if you keep it on, you’d get kisses and death. And I don’t really want to kiss a corpse.”

Virgil’s nose wrinkled. “I’d hope not.”

Thomas squeezed Virgil’s hand. “Hey, I’m pretty sure Logan would agree with me. Want me to call him and ask?”

Virgil huffed. “No, no, I get it.”

He let go of Thomas’s hand for just a moment, shrugging off his hoodie and then holding it carefully in his lap as he returned his hand to Thomas’s without a second thought. He squinted again, glaring at the sun as best he could without blinding himself, as he now didn’t have a hand to protect his eyes from it: one was in Thomas’s, and the other was holding his hoodie.

The beach was loud, which usually Virgil wouldn’t be a fan of, but he had hardly noticed it most of the time since their arrival. He was too distracted by Thomas talking to him or kissing him or holding his hand – or even just existing in his natural oh-so handsome state – and the things that usually would have stressed him out seemed seemed almost smaller in comparison to Thomas.

And, well, Thomas had been right. It had gotten rather hot and stuffy in his hoodie, and now that he’d taken it off, he felt significantly cooler and more comfortable.

He turned back to Thomas, who was smiling at him cheerfully, but with just the hint of teasing in his expression.

“Feel better?” Thomas asked, and it was impossible  _ not  _ to hear the slight smugness in his voice.

Virgil rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t hide the upwards twitching of the corners of his lips, or the fondness that seemed to always creep into his expression when he looked at Thomas.

“Yeah, yeah,” Virgil said, squeezing Thomas’s hand. “No need to be smug Mr. Right-About-Everything.”

Thomas laughed. “Ha-ha, you said it, not me.”

“Aww, you two are adorable.”

Both Thomas and Virgil looked up in unison, their eyes immediately landing on their friend, Emile, who had somehow walked up to them without either of them noticing. He was smiling down at them, stood up whilst the couple were both sitting down, which was the only time he’d ever seemed taller than them, since he was by far the shortest of the friend group.

Virgil could feel his face warm slightly, though it was a little difficult to tell since he was already warm and red from the summer heat.

Thomas laughed. “Thanks. We try.”

Emile smiled, before slowly and carefully sitting down in the sand at Thomas’s other side.

“You two can go swim now, if you want,” Emile said. “I’ll watch our things.”

“Oh, nice!” Thomas said.

He dropped Virgil’s hand, jumping up and then immediately held out his hand for his boyfriend to take again. Virgil hesitated for a moment, before he glanced at Emile.

“Can you take my hoodie?” He asked.

“Yup!” Emile held out his hands, and took Virgil’s hoodie, placing it in his lap. “I’ll take good care of it.”

Virgil was never a fan of leaving his hoodie alone with someone else – it was his favourite possession, after all: the patches having been made by hand – and it meant a lot to him. But, he supposed, Emile was the one friend he trusted most with it, other than Thomas and Patton and Logan. The latter two weren’t there, though, and Thomas was coming with Virgil.

“Thank you,” Virgil nodded.

He then turned back to Thomas, who was still holding his hand out for Virgil to take. Virgil took it without hesitation, and let Thomas help him stand up.

Virgil stood too fast, wobbling and almost tipping over, but Thomas caught him by the waist before he could fall over.

“My hero,” Virgil said flatly.

Thomas laughed. “Don’t let the others hear you calling me that,” he joked. “I don’t think they’ll ever let it go. It took three months for them to forget about the time you accidentally called me ‘baby’ in front of them.”

Virgil’s nose wrinkled. “God, that sucked.”

“My lips are sealed,” Emile piped up, prompting the couple to turn to look at them. He mimed zipping his lips shut, locking it, and then throwing away the key with the hand not holding Virgil’s hoodie in his lap. “But you two are absolutely adorable! A real Ruby and Sapphire.”

“Aww,” Thomas practically cooed, before turning back to Virgil. “I bet if we were gems, we’d have the coolest fusion.”

Virgil snorted. “Or maybe it would just amplify both of our anxieties.”

“Oh, right. You know, I’d  _ almost  _ forgotten about that,” Thomas then nodded his head in the direction of the waves. “So, swimming?”

“Okay, just as long as we don’t go too deep,” Virgil said. “I don’t want you to drown.”


End file.
